dont let me go
by smileykaceyx3
Summary: robin and starfire get into a fight and she leaves. can robin get her to come back or will she find someone else?  takes place before tokyo
1. Chapter 1

Don't let me go

Chapter one- leaving.

Starfire stood up on the roof, her bag of stuff was in her hand. She looked back at the door of the tower. She knew he wasn't coming up to stop her, but she hoped he would. "I love you." She said to the empty space around her, tears starting to fall down her face. She flew off of the tower and stopped to look back for one last time. "please come out. Please don't let me go." She said. He never came out, and she left. She didn't know where she waas going, but she knew it would be far. Robin walked out of his room and started to make his way to starfire`s. he knew that he was wrong and he was going to apologize. "starfire." He said as he knocked on the door. There was no answer. "star, im sorry. I was wrong, I shouldn't have said what I did." After a few minutes with still no answer robin began to worry. Usually by now she would have flown out of her rrom and hugged him, but there was no answer, no hug. "starfire?" robin asked a little clearer now. He got impatient and punched in the lock code to her door and walked inside. Starfire was gone and so were her things. "starfire." Robin said in a slow disappointed tone, he knew that she was gone. "maybe she`s still in the tower somewhere, maybe I can stop her." He said to himself as he started running towards the common room. Cyborg, beastboy, and raven were sitting on the couch, the tv was off and no one was talking. "have you guys seen starfire?" robin asked them as he made is way to to the couch. Beastboy didn't look at him and raven flashed him a sad smile. Cyborg was the one the speak. "she left." He said in a sad tone. "left? What do you mean she left, where did she go?" robin asked madly. "she didn't know where she was going. But she knew that she wasn't staying here.' Cyborg answered again. Robin turned around and started to walk back to his room. Cyborg stood up. "you just had to yell at her didn't you!" cyborg yelled. Robin turned around. "that's none of your business." He said. "she left the team robin! Whatever you said hurt her enough to make her leave. I don't care if I had anything to do with it or not but it`s my business when you make a part of this family leave. Because whether you like it or not robin we _are_ a family." Cyborg argued. "I don't have to put up with this." Robin said walking away. He went into his bedroom, and stayed there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin lay on his bed, angry at himself for what he had done. He was being stupid, he knew that now. "I'm sorry star. Please come back." He said to the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. He loved star fire and now she was gone. Robin stood up and grabbed the picture of him and star fire that was on his dresser. He scanned the picture over and over again. The smile on both of their faces, the way starfires's auburn hair out lined her face perfectly. He then carefully took the picture out of its frame and slipped it in his pocket. *knock knock* "rob?" he heard through the door. "Rob its beast boy. Let me in." robin walked over to the door and let him in. "yeah beast boy?" robin asked slightly irritated. "If you go look for her, she might come back with you. Yeah she left, but she'd most likely come back. Star fire isn't the kind of person to hold a grudge." Beast boy said trying to cheer him up. "Beast boy, I crossed the line with her. She probably hates me." Robin said with his head facing the ground. "Before she left, she told me, cyborg and raven that she doesn't hate you. She just thinks you hate her." Robin looked up at his friend. "I don't hate her. I never could." Beast boy looked at robin then shook his head. "Then what are you still doing here man? Go get her." With that robin ran through the tower and to his R-cycle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*earlier that same day*

Robin was sitting in his room researching slade when there was a knock on the door. "Robin. Please do the coming out for the eating of dinner." He heard through the door. "I'm busy." He said in a pissed off tone. "Robin you have been in there for 3 days. I do not want you to take part in the starving." Star fire said through the door. "Star fire, go away. I'm busy." Robin said again. "no." when he heard this he got agitated. "Star fire that was an order." He stated standing by the door. "And that was me refusing the giving of the order." She argued back at him. Robin had finally had enough of this and opened the door. Star fire was standing outside the door with a pissed off expression on her face that matched his. "Star fire im busy." He said and star fire just stared at him. "Robin you need to eat." She argued back at him again. At this point robin was beyond pissed off. "Star fire I am not hungry I just want to be alone." He said. "no." she argued again. "Star fire leave." Robin said a little bit louder now. "no." she responded at the same level of voice his was at. "Star fire are you stupid? Leave!" he screamed and star fire stood there acting like the comment didn't even faze her. She knew how robin got when slade popped up, but she was determined to get him away from it. "Robin I understand you are the upset but please join me and the others for dinner." She said yet again and robin lost his mind. "starefire! I am not hungry and I don't want to leave my room. Why can't you just understand that you stupid troq!" as soon as the word left his mouth he regretted it. Star fire's eyes grew wide and teary. She flew out of view as quickly as she could. Usually hearing this word would hit her emotionally after a few minutes so she would have a few minutes to retreat. But since robin was the one who said it, the tears came automatically. When star fire entered her room she locked the door, packed and then left. With all of the things said just a few minutes before still ringing in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Star fire flew aimlessly around the city. She didn't know what to do, where to go. She decided on sitting on a roof of a nearby building. She watched the street lights illuminate the dark road and the cars of passing civilians drive to their homes. "home." She said thinking that this word seemed so special to her now that she felt she was without one. She couldn't go back to the tower and she refused to go back to tameran. "What do I do now?" she asked the empty space around her, almost hoping someone would answer her. Anyone. Just then she heard a noise behind her and turned around hoping it was robin. The smile on her face disappeared when she saw red X standing behind her." go away." She stated then turned around again. X moved closer then sat beside her wondering why she hadn't blasted him yet. Star fire was hoping he would just go away because in the emotional state that she was in, her powers weren't working. When X sat down beside her, all of those hopes disappeared. X looked at the bag next to her then at star fire, finally realizing that there were tears in her eyes. He looked out at the world in front of him, through the eye holes in his mask. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he said and star fire turned to look at him with a curious expression clear on her face. "Sometimes, it helps to talk about what makes you sad." X said to her and she finally realized that he wasn't there to hurt her. She started to tell him the whole story and when she was done X just looked at her for a second before speaking. "So, now you have no where to go?" he asked intently and star fire shook her head. X stood up then spread out his hand for her to take. "c'mon. You can stay with me until when ever." He said. Star fire looked at him. Curious to whether or not she should take his hand. He was the bad guy. But right now he didn't seem that bad. She stood up and took his hand deciding that besides the roof she was on right now, going with him was her only choice. Then with a push of a button, the two disappeared.


End file.
